1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf bags and carts, and more specifically to a golf bag an cart mechanism in which the bag and cart are permanently coupled to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a combined golf bag and cart mechanism in which the cart has a frame for supporting a box-shaped bag secured thereto. It is further known to provide a golf cart which is movable between retracted and extended positions to facilitate transport of the cart in a car or the like. Some of the disadvantages of the aforementioned combined golf bag and cart mechanism, particularly when filled with golf clubs, is that its weight and bulkiness makes it difficult (1) to lift and carry the mechanism (2) to pull the mechanism on a golf coarse and (3) to store or ship the mechanism in a common carrier such as a car. In those situations where individual golf bags and carts are used, it is difficult and inconvenient to ship or transport both the bag and cart for vacation use, normally resulting in the cart being left at home during travel and another cart rented at the destination.